Lord and Lady Malfoy Rewritten and Complete
by bloodredroses215
Summary: Hermione thought their relationship was perfect. And it is...except for one secret Draco holds from her. His father has big plans for him, and Hermione will have to choose between the light or the dark. Adding rest of the new chapters over the next week!
1. Chapter One

**I am aware that I have not posted a new chapter in years and I know from experience how frustrating it is to see such huge gaps in updates. In the past few years I've gotten married, had a child, and am now a stay at home mother. My husband has been away in Iraq and now Afghanistan making writing a one of the very last things on my mind. I've just managed to get my life in order and have been catching up on old and new stories myself. I re read this one and decided now that I have time, and am willing to continue on. Let me know what you all think because I am definitely editing quite a bit of this story. The plot is the same though! Lol Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…Though I wish I owned Draco Malfoy. ;) **

**The Train Ride**

**Hermione hoped her seventh and final year at Hogwarts would be her best yet. She was currently waiting on the Hogwarts Express in the Head Compartment for the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Draco had been together ever since the Christmas ball the year before. **

**Flashback**

**He had walked up to her and shakily asked her to dance with him. This had shocked many that had heard and it soon swept across the hall. Everyone surrounded them waiting for her to snap at him and decline the offer, or him to say it was just a joke and that he'd never willingly touch a Mudblood. There was an audible gasp from the students when she opened her mouth to reply and calmly said, "I'd love to." Harry and Ron had looked as if they were about to faint. They didn't say a word as the people cleared a path for Draco and Hermione. Once they reached the center of the room the music started back up, a waltz. Draco placed a hand at her hip and she placed a hand on his shoulder. Their free hands met and they fit one another perfectly. They seemed to become one as they danced across the hall, never taking their eyes off each other. Her deep chocolate eyes and his steely blue grey ones stayed locked through the whole song. It was like they both understood something. That night everyone knew that they were going to become an item, and they were probably the most talked about couple in the whole History of Hogwarts. **

**End of Flashback**

**Hermione had never been sure why she had accepted his invitation. She only knew she saw the raw vulnerability in his eyes and simply couldn't refuse, even if she had wanted to. From that night on, they had been inseparable, taking their time getting to know one another and replacing all the prejudice with love.**

**Suddenly the compartment door slid open and in walked the Head Boy. He looked at her and smiled warmly as he laid eyes on her for the first time since the end of term. She was even more beautiful than she was before. Her thick chestnut curls fell longer past her shoulders and her skin glowed from her recent trip to France. Her eyes were just as he remembered; chocolate and golden. As he looked over her she took the opportunity to look over him as well. Draco was dressed in all black, as usual and his pale blonde hair was messy, falling into his eyes. Eyes that were a deep blue grey that Hermione felt she could drown in. **

**Hermione stood and embraced him, resting her head on his chest. The top of her head just reaching his chin. "I've missed you." He said as he held her. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away and blushing before he could intensify the kiss. "How've you been?"**

**"Well now that you're here I'm much better. The summer was rather dull as I told you in my letters. Harry and Ron are off in some compartment with the girls and I've been here waiting for the Head Boy and Professor McGonagall to arrive." She smirked and gave him another tender kiss. This one lasted longer and when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she did not complain. They sat there reveling in each other's tastes until the compartment door slid open once more. The pair sprung apart and saw a stunned Professor McGonagall standing in front of them. After a moment, she walked in and sat down across from them and sighed. **

**"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I know that it is hard to control your teenage hormones but I must ask that you at least make an attempt at it." The two students nodded, Hermione was embarrassed, but Draco looked proud and smug. McGonagall continued to explain their head duties and they nodded their understanding. **

**McGonagall then glanced between the two before saying to both of them, "As both of you may know already, the Head Boy and Girl share a dormitory. Two **_**separate **_**bedrooms, one bathroom, a common room, kitchen, and an office with two desks." Hermione nodded and Draco smirked. McGonagall however did not see this as she continued. "I know that both of you are together now but I trust that you two will be mature enough not to use this close proximity for inappropriate activities. If you do anything of the sort and you are caught there will be severe consequences for the both of you. Is that clear?" She looked them both directly in the eye to make sure they fully understood her meaning.**

**"Yes Professor." The two said in unison. "Your duties were included in the letter informing you of your titles this year. Do either of you have any questions concerning them?" Both Hermione and Draco shook their head. "Then I only need remind you to meet me just outside the Great Hall after dinner so that I may show you to your rooms." McGonagall gave them one last meaningful look as she exited the compartment. As soon as the door slid shut Draco whipped out his wand and cast a locking and silencing charm. Hermione gasped when Draco turned and pulled her to him. He then kissed her full on the lips not waiting for her to respond. He poured all the love he felt for her into the kiss, letting her know how much he had missed her over the summer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated with just as much passion. He slid his hands up and down her sides before slipping his hand just underneath the hem of her shirt, drawing circles with his thumb over her warm skin. He broke off the kiss and began brushing his lips along her jaw and then down to her neck. When he began sliding a hand up her skirt Hermione stopped him. He looked up at her with confusion and saw her red stained cheeks. **

**After a moment, she looked up at him and said, "I think we should wait until later to finish this, otherwise I might just lose my innocence on this very train. Draco was stunned. He hadn't known she was ready to take things that far yet, though he had been hoping for a while. He wanted to make love to her and found her the focus of many dreams while alone in bed at the Manor. She smiled and nodded. He couldn't say anything and she understood. So she just leaned against his chest the rest of the trip while he held her gently in his arms. She knew that it was what she wanted to do. She loved him and he loved her. She couldn't imagine being with anyone but Draco. What Hermione didn't know, was that things were about to get dark. Draco had never kept any secrets from her...except one. **

Please Review! I've already finished the story and plan to update all the first eleven chapters within the week. After that I'll post the next chapter every few days until it's complete!


	2. Chapter Two

**Special Gift**

**When the train finally came to a stop the two Heads helped each student get to where they needed to be, whether it was to the boats with Hagrid or to the Thestral drawn carriages. Once they were the only remaining students, Hermione and Draco got into their own carriage at the front. The trip was silent but Draco was smiling inside. In a few hours time he would be making love to the woman he cherished beyond anyone he had ever come to know. He just hoped that he would be able to carry out the destiny his father and the Dark Lord had set for him. He was very worried about what Hermione would do once she found out. He couldn't lose her. Hermione, oblivious to Draco's dark thoughts, was almost dizzy with joy and nerves because she would be giving him the most precious thing she had to offer.**

**When they reached the castle they headed to the doors and everyone was soon seated at their respectable tables. The feast seemed to go by so slow to the pair that they hardly noticed the Sorting Ceremony or the conversations going around them. They would nod whenever they felt it necessary and then return to their food and thoughts of what they would be doing later that night. When the feast was over they made sure each prefect had rounded up the first years so that they could show them the way to the dormitories. They then met up with Professor McGonagall outside of the hall and followed her straight up to the 5th floor. She led them to a portrait at the end of a long corridor of a young man. He had dark black hair and navy blue eyes. He was very handsome from what Hermione could see from behind her professor. **

**"This is Luc. The password is 'Blood Red Roses'. Luc, meet the Head Girl and Boy of this year. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."**

**"How do you do 'ermione?" Luc asked with a French accent and a sexy smile. Hermione reddened and Draco glowered at the portrait. However, Luc seemed not to notice, as his eyes were roaming over Hermione's body. "I'm fine thanks 'Blood Red Roses." Hermione was finally able to answer. Luc bowed to her and the portrait swung open allowing Hermione entrance. McGonagall then took her leave. "Goodnight Ms. Granger, Mr. Mafloy. I'll leave you two to get acquainted with your new rooms."**

**Before walking in Draco looked at the portrait again and said, "You'd do well to keep your eyes to yourself, or you'll be glad you no longer have limbs." Luc just smiled smugly. Draco went into the common room to find Hermione in hysterics. "What's so funny?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.**

**Hermione stopped laughing after a few more moments and answered him. "You just threatened a portrait. You're angry because a portrait hit on me." She started to laugh once again. Draco just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. **

**Hermione's laugh died out and she frowned at him. She then walked over to him with deliberate steps, looking him in the eyes the whole time before tilting her head up to kiss him. He didn't react at first, until she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He was aware of her meaning and without a care as to who's room it was, he pulled her to the nearest one. He opened the door and picked Hermione up. He laid her gently on the bed and kissed her forehead. He began trailing soft kisses from her nose and cheeks and then to her sweet lush lips. The kiss was heated but he had decided to let her set the pace for their love making so he didn't attempt to take it any farther. For the moment, he was just content relishing in her sweet tasting mouth.**

**He was thankful when Hermione's hands came up and started to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. When they were all undone she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and threw it to the floor. She ran her fingertips across his broad shoulders and down his strong chest. She passed his toned stomach and went even lower until she felt his cloth covered member under her hands. She palmed it and ran a solitary finger over the tip in a deliberate circular movement; he moaned as she did this. Hermione smiled at him innocently and then stopped rubbing him. He looked at her and she nodded. **

**Draco started pulling her shirt up over her head revealing perfect unblemished skin. Her breathing had quickened and he was entranced by the swell of her breasts. He lowered his mouth and tenderly bit a nipple through the white lace. Hermione gasped and tangled her fingers in his silken hair. When the first nipple was entirely erect, he moved to the other and did the same. As he finished he slipped his hand behind her and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off and tossing it out of the way. She blushed under his gaze. "You're beautiful. More perfect than I could have ever imagined. Don't you ever believe anything else." He whispered. After a moment she reached for the buttons on his slacks. They kept eye contact as she undid his pants and began to push them down his hips. He helped her get them down and then kicked them off along with his boxers. Draco found the zipper of Hermione's skirt and slid it slowly off her hips. Her matching lace panties soon joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. He ran his hands from her breasts, down to her sides, and brought a finger to her opening. He slowly pushed it inside of her just enough to feel how wet she was. She gasped and arched her back slightly off the bed. Not even she had touched herself this way and it was an entirely new feeling.**

**Draco added a second finger, trying to get her ready for him. She was so tight. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than necessary. Hermione looked up at him with hooded eyes and spoke with such need in her voice "Please, Draco. I need more." His eyes widened suddenly as he was overcome with lust. He loved her so much and now he was going to receive the most sacred thing she could give him. Draco made it his objective to make this night the most pleasurable of all, for her. **

**Hermione took his member in her hand and guided it to her slick entrance. He rubbed along her slit getting it wet with her juices. She braced herself for the pain and held onto his shoulders as Draco quickly thrust into her. He didn't move for several moments so she could get used to him filling her. She flinched at the initial pain and he kissed away the lonely tear that escaped her eye. She smiled slightly as the pain began to fade and rocked her hips up into his. He let out a moan as she did this and took it to mean she was ready for more. After a few slow thrusts they set a quicker pace. Draco knew he wouldn't last long so he reached between them where their bodies were joined and rubbed her clit. By the time they reached their mutual orgasms he was thrusting hard and deep, as she met him with her hips.**

**As they lay together afterwards, basking in the lingering glow of completion, Draco couldn't help but think about the task that lay before him before he joined Hermione in sleep.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Secrets Partially Revealed**

**The next morning when Hermione woke up she was startled to feel an arm wrapped tightly around her. When she looked behind her she saw Draco sleeping with a content smile upon his face. Hermione sighed and snuggled back up against him. A few minutes later just as she was about to slip into a dream, she realized where she was. She stumbled out of the bed to check the time and she that it was 8:00 already. Classes were starting in a little over an hour and they were already about to miss breakfast! Hermione looked back at Draco and saw that he too was awake. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning, and it was so cute that it was very hard not to ignore the time and get back into bed with him.**

**"Draco, oh Merlin we're going to be late for classes! Get up!" Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment and then checked the time. He didn't even look worried.**

**"Hermione love, you do know that our first class is Muggle Studies don't you? It doesn't start until 11:00." She sighed and relaxed a little as he said this. "Come back to bed." He gestured the spot next to him that she had previously occupied.**

**Hermione grinned a little before saying, "No, I have to get down to breakfast or Harry and Ron will be worried." Draco's eyes darkened at this.**

**"Hermione, I love you, you know that right?" She nodded her head at him. "Well, I'm worried about how your friendships with those two will affect our relationship in the future. They really just can't seem to warm up to the idea that you're dating a Slytherin. Especially, when I'm said Slytherin." Hermione looked at him confused. **

**"I don't understand, Draco. Why bring this up now?" Draco looked at her hard for a moment. "I just can't help but think about our future and I worry about how it will affect you if they decide they want no part in it because of me. They still don't seem to realize that we're serious about one another." "I know, Draco, but I'm hoping that if they see that we're still strong this year, that they'll get past it. I don't want to lose either one of them, let alone ever be made to choose. I'm sure they'll warm up to you more as time goes on. I'm going to get ready for school. You should do the same." Hermione said as she turned away heading to the bathroom. Draco sighed and let her leave the room. A moment later, he heard the shower running. **

'**I really must find a way to make her break away from them. After Christmas, she'll have to make a choice. Me or them. And I can't let her choose the latter.' Draco thought to himself. He would never forgive himself if he failed in his plan to seduce her to his side. The Dark Lord would never allow her to be kept alive. He was lucky enough he had agreed to his choice of bride.**

**Hermione came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. Draco looked her over slowly. She was wearing the usual Hogwarts uniform, but it seemed to Draco that she had grown a bit. The skirt was shorter and the white dress shirt was tighter, clinging to her form. She definitely looked different than she had last year. "Hermione, you're not going outside this room like that." Draco scowled.**

**Hermione raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed, Draco. It's still dress code. I've just grown into it a bit." She crossed her arms over her chest, unknowingly pushing out her breasts more for him to see.**

**He stared for a moment before replying, "Fine, but leave your robe on, I just don't want other guys ogling my girlfriend."**

**Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. Draco got up and started to dress himself. When he was finished, he walked into his bathroom. He hadn't been in there yet and it truly was magnificent. It was done in black and silver. Black marble with silver fixtures and the bathtub was only a little smaller than that of the prefect's bathtub. There were two showers on either side of the room, as well a double sink. **

**After exploring the bathroom he quickly finished his morning rituals. When he deemed himself ready to go out into critical public view, he went into the common room. Hermione was there waiting for him on one of the many cream colored couches. He came up behind her and bent down to wrap his arms around her shoulders. **

**Hermione jumped up startled. "Merlin, Draco, you gave me a fright!" Draco just sniggered. "Let's get down stairs. It's almost 8:45. Breakfast should have started a little while ago."**

**Hermione nodded. "Alright, then, Draco, please promise me that this year you won't rag on Harry and Ron so much. Okay?" Draco thought for a moment. 'I guess I **_**could**_** stop teasing them. After all they won't be alive much longer. Best give the dynamic duo a few good last months.'**

**"Fine, But I can't promise that I won't retaliate if they say anything to me first." He finally replied.**

**"Thanks Draco. This year should be wonderful. I love you." Draco smiled. "I love you too, 'Mione." And with that they walked out of the common room and headed down stairs towards the Great Hall.**

**When they reached the doors to the Hall they released their arms around each other and held hands. The doors opened and Draco and Hermione walked in. The Hall was, as usual, noisy and filled with delicious aromas. No one even turned a head to look at the couple, as it was old news and expected. Rumors of Hermione being under the Imperius Curse had faded. Everyone had just accepted that the 'Mudblood Know-It-All" and the "Pureblood Slytherin Prince" we're truly in love with each other. The Slytherins had even been fine with it after meeting Hermione. They still didn't like the fact that she wasn't Pureblood, but they thought it was classy of her that she wasn't hateful towards them after all of the ridicule. Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend loved her like a sister.**

**The Gryffindors hadn't liked it all. But after meeting him and seeing that he would do anything for her, they accepted him for the most part. He was still met with icy glares every now and then, but they respected him for not returning the looks. He, Harry, and Ron still did not get along, and they all still insulted one another, but it wasn't as heated. Draco knew they only refrained from picking fights with him so much because of their love of Hermione. Hopefully, he could figure out a way to separate the trio. He wanted to keep Hermione, even through everything that was set to happen. She was his only true desire. **

**Hermione turned to Draco, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, "I'll see you later, Draco. Meet me outside the Hall after you're finished eating." Draco smiled at her with his sexy grin, and kissed her lightly on the lips. They parted ways and headed to their tables. **

**Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Harry and Ron as usual. "Hey Harry… Ron." Hermione greeted them. "Hello 'Mione." They said in unison. **

**She smiled at them. "Which class do you have next, Harry?"**

**Harry looked at his schedule beside his plate. "I have Potions." He said in a tone that said he definitely wasn't looking forward to it. "At least it's with the Ravenclaws for once." **

**Hermione laughed lightly, "Oh, Harry, it shouldn't be that bad. I have Muggle Studies with Draco next."**

**"That's nice Hermione, but I wish you didn't have to take so many advanced classes. I only have Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Charms with you." Harry said sadly. "Ron only has all the regular classes except Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, since he's going to be working with Charlie in Romania." **

**Hermione smiled a bit sadly as well. "I know Harry but if I am to get a decent job at the Ministry, then I must do everything I can to prepare myself."**

**Harry shook his head. "Nothing is out of reach for my Hermione." He then reached his arm around her and gave her a hug. Hermione hugged him back for a moment before moving away.**

**Draco had been watching her ever since she sat down. He had seen them conversing about something, and had also watched them hug after a few sad looking smiles. He didn't like how close they were. She couldn't stay too attached to them for long. **

**Just a few more months and this will all be over. I'll have my bride by my side, and those too dunderheads will be gone forever.' When the usual morning owls flew in, a beautiful eagle owl flew down towards Draco. He knew that the letter was from his father. When the owl dropped the letter off and flew away, Draco grabbed the letter and hid the written side from view.**

_**Draco,**_

_**I need to speak with you immediately. There have been some changes to our plan. Be in your common room at 1am. Make sure you cannot be overheard.**_

_**Your Father, Lucius**_

**Draco looked back over towards Hermione and saw that she was still chattering away to the two boys and the youngest Weasley girl. 'She'll be mine, forever, and soon there won't be anyone in my way.' **


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry for the wait! I just realized that people had found a way around whatever error is affecting updates. Will be adding one more chapter tonight as well.

**Meeting with Lucius**

**During Muggle Studies, Hermione couldn't help but think about what Draco had said. She knew that her two best friends still didn't trust him, but hoped that eventually they would see sense. They still believed the Malfoy's were Death Eaters and couldn't possibly have anything but evil intentions. Hermione wanted to spend the rest of her life with Draco, but now a seed of doubt had been planted in her mind. She began to wonder what would happen when Harry and Ron realized it wasn't just a phase.**

**Meanwhile, Draco was also thinking, but not about that. He was worried about what his father might say to him tonight. No doubt it had something to do with the Dark Lord. He hoped he had not changed his mind about Hermione. If it were so, there was no way he'd follow through with their plans. He cared only for himself and his own desires. He would get what he wanted one way or another. **

**In another part of the castle, Harry and Ron were working on transfiguring their bird into a stone. There were a lot of things on Harry's mind and he couldn't wait until later to discuss them with his friend. "I'm worried about Hermione, Ron. I don't trust Malfoy. I'm beginning to think that this relationship of theirs is serious." Harry whispered quietly, so as not to be heard by anyone around them. Ron glanced over at Harry and nodded. "I agree. Draco is only using her. I'm sure of it. He must be trying to get information out of her about our plans." Ron replied. Harry stared hard for a moment at his stone colored bird for a moment before looking up at the red head. "I don't think we can trust her anymore to come to the meetings with Dumbledore. She is too close to him. She might let something slip." Ron sadly agreed.**

**For the rest of the class they remained silent in thought. Neither of the boys noticing they had been heard. Blaise Zabini was very observant and had noticed their nearly inaudible conversation. **_**Draco might find that bit of information interesting.**_** He smirked. **_**They really ought to be more careful.**_

**The day passed rather uneventfully, Hermione not taking notice at first of how her two friends' demeanor had changed during dinner. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring at her. When he noticed this he winked at her, making her blush. She very much hoped that tonight would bring a repeat performance. However, she was startled out of her thoughts by a feminine voice.**

"**Hermione! How have you been? We haven't gotten a chance to talk at all since being back. I missed you over the summer, as did the boys." Harry and Ron saw fit to acknowledge this as truth by each giving her a small smile. "Yes, 'Mione. How was your summer? Did you spend any time with Malfoy?" They both seemed very interested in her answer, which Hermione thought odd.**

"**No, I didn't see him at all. He asked me to the Manor to meet his parents, but I'm afraid I'm still hesitant about it. They have never tried to hide their disgust at my parentage and I'm not ready to take that on. Draco said that they had changed regarding their beliefs, but I'm not so sure." She added the last part with a frown. Harry and Ron both seemed relieved at this, which irritated Hermione greatly.**

"**Well they'll have to get used to it eventually, no doubt. I see little Malfoy babies in your future! Just think of it, Hermione Malfoy, Lady of the Manor." Ginny laughed and grinned smugly. Hermione just blushed and tried to ignore the comment.**

"**I doubt that will ever happen. The thought of you tainting their pureblood line with a bastard is enough, now that y'all are dating. To have it actually happen might send them both to an early grave." Ron said darkly. Hermione looked at him open mouthed in disbelief that he would say such a thing. She was already quite aware of their past views but did not need Ron to so openly display his doubt in her relationship. When Harry snorted in agreement that set her off. Without a word Hermione stood and left the table, rushing out of the hall, tears threatening to fall at her friends' apparent lack of support. Ginny tried to get up and go after her but Ron held her back. "Let her go. She needs to know that we don't agree with her judgment. Malfoy is bad news. He doesn't really care about her." Ginny left her seat anyway and before heading out of the hall snapped at the pair of them. "She doesn't need you to doubt her right now. She needs you to be her friends. You're supposed to trust her! It's Hermione, you guys." Once Ginny had left they quickly finished their dinner in silence before heading up to the dorms for bed.**

**Over at the Slytherin table Blaise had just finished telling Draco what he had overheard during potions. This made Draco cheer up immensely and knew it would please his father as well. **_**So it looks as if I don't have to do a thing. Wonder Boy has splendidly awful ideas. No wonder the Dark Lord has never defeated him. He was prepared for something cunning and clever. Not idiocy. **_**Draco thought to himself. He followed Hermione with his eyes as she suddenly left the hall. The looks on the duos face said it all. They'd had some sort of disagreement that had left Hermione very upset. "You did well, Zabini. I know you'll continue to keep me informed." They nodded at one another and Draco took his leave. Hermione would definitely be in need of comfort and he knew just what he'd do that could take her mind off of her insipid friends.**

**When he reached the dorm, Hermione was crying on the couch in front of the fire. She looked up as he walked in and gestured for him to come sit by her. Draco took her into his arms and buried his face in her soft hair, breathing in the sweet scent. He gave her a few moments, knowing she would speak when she was ready. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him before telling him exactly what had been said during dinner. Seeing her so hurt made him flush with anger, though it went right along with his plans. "Don't you dare listen to them, 'Mione. They know nothing of what we have and will never allow themselves to understand. They hate me and therefore they are allowing that anger to be directed at you as well. You have done nothing wrong. I'm only sorry that I am the reason for the argument."**

**Hermione hugged him to her tightly. "Draco, don't be sorry. I only wish things could be different. I just hope they aren't right about your parents. They may know that we are together now, but they must think that you will tire of me before it gets too serious." Draco shook his head. "No, love. They are aware of my intentions toward you." Hermione raised a brow at this. "And what exactly are your intentions, then?" He smiled lovingly at her and took her hands in his. "I will love you for the rest of forever, Hermione. I intend to make you my wife and would want no one else to be the mother of my children. This is much sooner than I had planned, but I can't help but ask you now. Will you be mine, Hermione?" **

**Hermione gasped in surprise at the sudden turn this conversation had taken. "What are you saying, Draco? Surely you can't mean-", "Yes." He cut her off. "I'm asking you to marry me." Their were locked in an intense gaze and she could see his pleading eyes. He looked as if she was the only thing he would ever want in the world. **

"**Draco…I love you. And I accept. I will never want another man for as long as I live." Draco's heart felt like it was going to explode and he quickly whisked his fiancé off to his bedroom. Their love making was hurried this time. He needed to have her, claim her as his own. **

**Afterward, once Hermione had fallen asleep, he readied himself for the meeting and placed a strong silencing spell on the common room. It would not due to have Hermione overhear their conversation and ruin everything that he had worked for. She needed time to be led in the right direction. Thrusting her into it would do him no good. Suddenly the flames in the fireplace flashed a brilliant green, and out stepped Lucius Malfoy.**

"**Hello Draco." Lucius said as he took out his wand to magically remove the ash and soot from his robes. **

"**Good evening, Father." Draco replied. He quickly took a seat on one of the couches and waited for his Father to explain his reason for being her. **

"**As you know, there has been a change in plan." Draco nodded his understanding. "Do you have the girl under control?"**

"**Not quite yet, but those two fools she calls friends are working on their own way of getting Hermione to leave their side. They have decided that she can no longer be trusted. They plan to exclude her from any further meetings with Dumbledore. Unfortunate as that is, there's no doubt as to how that will end." Draco smirked.**

**Lucius had the famous Malfoy smirk on his face as well. "I see. Well that's one thing we don't have to worry about. But, I do have another question. This being of a more personal nature. Have you and Hermione been engaging in a sexual relationship?"**

**Draco's eyes widened a little in surprise at the audacity his father had asking that question. "Yes, but why is that any of your concern?"**

"**It is the wish of the Dark Lord that you produce an heir." Lucius answered simply.**

**Draco's mouth fell open in shock as he heard this. "But why would he want me to have a child? I'm still in school. That would hardly allow me to easily continue with our plans."**

"**Because, Draco, you're a very powerful wizard. If you put Miss Granger's intellect and your power together, it could be very beneficial. The child will have both of your attributes. He intends to take your first born son under his wing, as he himself is incapable of producing an heir. He is worried that if he himself does not have an heir he will have no one fit to lead the cause should something happen to him. You may have more children later on but now we need the first." Lucius said gravely. Draco could not believe what he was hearing. Voldemort wanted to take his child from him and raise him in his own dark ways. This was very upsetting to him.**

"**I understand. Is that all?" Draco asked dismissively.**

"**No, he demands this task to be completed within the next year. If you fail, there will be severe consequences." He didn't need to be looking at his father to know that he was serious. "I expect you to bring Hermione by the Manor soon. Your mother and I would very much like to meet her." **

**Draco sighed. "I'm not sure that is a good idea yet. She is still very hesitant to meet you both. I think we need more time before she is ready and able to accept that you are agreeable to the idea of her and I."**

"**Very well, Christmas at the latest. No excuses." Draco watched his father turn toward the fireplace without waiting for a respons. **"**Goodbye, Father." The flames flashed the same brilliant green and Draco was left there to ponder this new information alone. **

**The next morning, Hermione awoke to find Draco laying with her in bed. His arm wrapped tightly about her waist with a possessive hand underneath her left breast. She relaxed and just lay there with him for a few minutes. She jumped a little, startled; when she felt warm fingers pinch her nipple. It sent shocks through her and heat to her lower body.**

"**Good morning, love. Have a good sleep?" Draco asked her huskily as he continued to roll her nipple between two fingers.**

**Hermione moaned softly before answering. "Mmm...yes, but the morning brought such sweeter things."**

**Draco laughed lightly. "I quite agree."** **They spent the better part of the morning enjoying sweet lovemaking, drowning in the newly discovered pleasure of each other's body. Hermione was the only one too caught up to notice that Draco hadn't done the contraceptive charm this time. **

**When they were finally sated and could no longer lie in bed they got dressed and prepared themselves for another day of classes. Draco hoped it wouldn't take long for his seed to take root, but was worried about what would happen once it did. He had not thought he would be made to do something like this. There was no way he'd ever let the Dark Lord take his child. Though he did agree with the cause to a certain degree…he felt that it may be time for a new leader to rise, and this time the name to be feared would be his own, Lord Malfoy. **

Okay guys…What do you think? Please review. I have no idea how anyone is liking this new version of the story. As I keep writing I can't help but continue to change the plot. I had originally thought I'd only edit a few spots here and there but now this is just pouring out of me.

And btw…I realize I used a line straight from Eclipse. It was definitely not mine! I just thought it was the sweetest thing ever!


	5. Chapter Five

**New Plan**

**The next day, Harry and Ron had very plainly told Hermione that she was unwelcome to participate in any future meetings of the Order. Of course, after that, their friendship came to an end. It was amazing to Hermione, how very quickly things had changed. Where she lost some very important friendships, she had gained an even stronger bond with Draco. She had begun to worry about what she was going to do once the War really started. How was she to aid the side of the Light if they shunned her for her choice of lover? The fact that anyone in the Order would believe her to switch sides because of her relationship hurt her and made her extremely angry. She had done so much for those people. **_**For Merlin's sake, I've spent the last six years of my life doing nothing but helping Harry. Whether it was something as simple as doing his homework or helping him along the way to defeating Voldemort! Now, I'm being treated as if I mean nothing. As if I mean to defect and become a Death Eater. **_**The Head Girl was only glad that she still had Ginny's friendship. **_**At least for now, **_**she silently thought. She still worried that eventually family alliances and the love for Harry would turn Ginny against her in the end. **

**The first few days after her last conversation with the two boys left her in almost constant tears, though she refused to shed them while others could see. She was constantly in Draco's arms. Every night he soothed her with tender kisses and reassuring words. Hermione was so distraught she continued not to realize that Draco never cast the Contraceptive Charm. **

**Draco hid his pleasure at seeing not only sadness in Hermione but anger as well. He could feel her resentment and fear. Fear of being alone, and resentment toward the other Order members who simply agreed with Harry's decision. No one had defended her. He knew that this was yet another major step toward his goals. **

**One evening after his Prefect Duties, Blaise Zabini found himself in the Head Common Room. Draco had just relayed to him what had been said during the meeting with his father. Blaise only took a moment to pause before speaking. "I already know you would never agree to such a thing. I also know that your loyalties lie only with yourself. We've been friends for a very long time and I'm sure you are aware of who I will and will not follow. Anything you need, and I'm your man." Draco knew exactly what his Italian friend meant and reached out to shake his hand. **

"**I'm going to need your help with a few things, then." He said. "I'm going to have to go along with this whole charade for some time before I'm able to break away from the Dark Lord on my own. In the mean time, I need you to befriend Hermione…and Ginny Weasley." Blaised raised a brow in question.**

"**Hermione, for obvious reasons. I don't doubt that she will choose me when the time comes, but if she has friends other than myself, I think it will be much easier. I'm working on a way to get her to accept my parents, already. Ginny Weasley, however, is very well connected with the Potter and the Order. I want you to join her. I need someone on the inside whom they think they can trust. You will pass along information about defeating the Dark Lord, just as they wish. I would be a fool to think I could take him on alone. Potter will do that for me. Do you understand what I have just told you?" He finished quickly. **

**Blaise smiled and nodded before asking one question. "How should I attempt to gain entrance to the Order through the Weasley girl?" Draco smirked. **

"**Court her. Steal her right from underneath Potter's nose. You and your family have been neutral enough over the years that it shouldn't be too hard for her to accept. She will be blinded by her infatuation with you and be easily manipulated. Once you have accomplished this, we will give them what they need to destroy the Dark Lord. Until then, we go on as expected. No one is to know of this until I say. Eventually, I will need supporters of my own. I want you to start with any fellow Slytherin students that seem reluctant to be in the service of the Dark Lord. When the time is right, we shall do more." Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Hermione should be back from her rounds soon. You should go."**

**Blaise immediately took for the door without saying a word. Nothing more needed to be said as he'd already thought of an idea. The first Quidditch match of the season was tomorrow, and he knew just how to gain favor with her as well as all of the other Gryfindors.**

Short Chapter, I know. Hope you all liked it, though. Please Review! More to come either tomorrow or the day after next.


End file.
